Just Business
by Witch
Summary: Phoebe is having a hard time in New York, she is working as an escort just to make rent and buy food. In an attempt to get away from her pimp, Raymond who takes 60 of her money and that life she moves back home. But will her sisters help her when trouble


Disclaimer: I do not own Charmed or any thing to do with the TV show. I just write about it because it's so fab!

A/N: Just for the record some events in this Fic might not match up with the way the show went but I can't make everything match up perfectly. ALSO chances are the title of this fic will change but just now I can't think of another title.

Just Business

1 – Flying Solo Is Hard To Do

            The bright blue skies shown in the small aeroplane window, Phoebe harshly pulled the plastic shutter down blocking the light out. She turned away from the closed window and came face to face with a monkey faced little boy. He had a full head of dark brownish hair, and big, monkey looking eyes. In his hands he was clasping a small toy train, he reached out to Phoebe and offered her the toy. She smiled at him and made the sound of the old stream engines. His mother cast her a glaring look, the woman looked like she was about 45 but she dressed older. Phoebe wasn't used to this, in New York everyone tried to dress younger. She turned over and found herself facing the window again, boy how she hated flying, not so much the length of the journey or anything like that but the feeling of being trapped in this small seat where she couldn't look at any one without feeling awkward.

            She pushed her chair back and pulled her eye mask down over her tired eyes, soon enough she had drifted into a light sleep. She could still vaguely pick up on the sounds around her but wasn't really bothered by them. Walking the barren streets of New York City was where she found herself. Dressed in her usual outfit, her small denim skirt and halter top, with boots just like the ones Julia Roberts wore in Pretty Woman – she trawled the streets waiting for her version of Richard Gere to arrive and sweep her off to some big posh hotel room, on the top floor – the penthouse level. But the best she could do was the alley behind the seven-eleven and that was luxury. Suddenly she was pulled out of the streets and was being pulled into a dark room, instantly she recognised it, it was Raymond's room. She was his latest client, but she had to show him what she could do before he would consider employing her full time. His dark eyes bore into the back of her neck, she knew that she had to get out – this was not a good idea but for now she was caught in this circle – A circle of Slaves.

            Phoebe bolted upright when she felt an airhostess shaking her; she opened her eyes and slid the mask off them. A blonde woman with a huge smile stood over her,

            "Miss please return your seat to the upright position – we're about to land," she whispered then walked away waking up another couple of people on her way. Phoebe blinked a couple of times and then done as she was asked. But it took a few seconds before her mind caught up with the prospect of landing.

***

The San Francisco airport was mobbed, but Phoebe just assumed that this was normal for an airport. Almost every day someone was going on holiday or leaving for university, but for her the visit to the city she had grown up in wasn't a pleasant one. Phoebe was returning to do something she hoped she never had to, ask her family for help.

After collecting her luggage she headed for the exit of the airport, only to wait an hour for an available taxi. Phoebe sat in the taxi with her one small suitcase balanced on her lap, she dug around in her pockets and pulled out her wallet, and a small out of date cell phone. She opened the wallet and looked up at the cab fare, it was sitting at $4.50, after close examining of her funds she realised that she only had $6.00 on her. She would just have to hope that it wasn't any where above that, she looked down at the cell phone and picked it up._ Just called them… dial the number and call them. What's the worst that could happen? _She thought to herself, slowly she dialled her old home's number and then waited for a reply,

"Hello?" said a voice on the other side, Phoebe instantly recognised it as her elder sister Piper's. Phoebe paused for a second, "Hello?" asked Piper, "Is anyone there?"

"Piper?" asked Phoebe even though she had already identified the voice,

"Yes… who's this?" asked Piper,

"Its me… Phoebe," she replied and there was a moment of uncomfortable silence.

"Phoebe?" said Piper, "Well… erm… how are you?"

"I'm alright, and you?" Phoebe felt stupid, making polite conversation with her sister but what else would she do,

"I'm good," sighed Piper, "So what's up?" 

"Erm… well, I'm in San Francisco and I thought I'd stop by. Is that ok?" asked Phoebe,

"Well, yeah. I guess so, what are you doing in the city?" asked Piper

"Noting much… got bored of New York and came home, well I'm in a cab. I'll be home in maybe five minutes," said Phoebe.

"Ok… I'll see you then." Said Piper and hung up the phone. She walked into the kitchen and saw Prue sitting at the table,

"Who was that?" asked Prue, munching down some cereal,

"You'll never guess," sighed Piper, Prue gave her an odd look, "It was Phoebe,"

"Phoebe?" asked Prue shocked, "Phoebe as in the sister who abandoned us to go and find our absentee father… yeah I think I remember her," snarled Prue,

"Prue…" started Piper but she was interrupted,

"What did she want?"

"She's in San Francisco, and she needs a place to stay," replied Piper, Prue got up from the table and walked over to Piper,

"You didn't invite her here?" Piper looked towards the ground and heard Prue make a sort of grunting sound, "Why Piper!?! Why?"

"She's our sister," was the only reply that Piper could think of, 

"That may be true but don't expect me to be here when she shows up." Replied Prue as she headed for the doorway,

"Prue, don't leave," sighed Piper going after her,

"Why not?" asked Prue as she lifted her bag and opened the front door. 

"Hi, Prue," said Phoebe who was standing on the other side.****


End file.
